Bunker
Introduction The Bunker is a Chinese basic defensive structure. General Tao, having no defensive structures in his arsenal (because he is mostly about aggressive tactics), is the only one not having it. Overview The Bunker is a small infantry-garrisoned, hexagon-shaped building. It was built by burrowing a half of it into the ground. Its walls are covered with armour plates and it houses a small but deep room for the men to store ammunition and position themselves. Besides, the outer wall is also surrounded by barbed wire to keep any infantry units trying to enter it (when the bunker is garrisoned). The small building comes with 6 fireports for the men inside to fire. The building also has an antenna to communicate with the main base for any incoming enemies. The bunker has an underground room that is accessible by a ladder. Depending on the variant, the materials of the walls and interior are different: * Kwai, Tao, Bao and Leang: the Bunker's walls are plated with ceramic bullet-proof armour plates. It has a plastic floor and with only chairs and desks that stick close onto the walls near the fireports. Underground room has only a mini table with seats and a small communications deck. * Fai: the Bunker's walls are plated with reinforced steel armour plates, same upper room interior as the vanilla one but with a mini ceiling fan and small cupboards to store ammunition in between each fireports. Underground room has a slightly bigger space which houses a bigger communications deck, a bigger desk for 6 people for emergency meetings or to act as a mess hall and a shared bathroom (toilets included). The Bunker is overall a fortification garrisonable by infantry for defense purposes. It comes as unarmed so it requires footmen to occupy it in order to optimize its potential. Although this structure appears rather rudimentary by its aspect, it is no less effective for what it is. Let us assume that you want to protect your base from enemy assault: if you build several bunkers on the frontline at strategic points and place at least two Tank Hunters and one ECM Trooper in each one of them, they will be able to repel almost any armored raid. If you build one or two Gatling Cannons around a bunker to counter enemy infantry and aircraft, your base will even turn into an almost impregnable fortress. Always feel free to build numerous Bunkers, they cost little and consume no electricity. Beware of enemy artillery though. No infantry unit garrisoned in there will be able to match their range and your bunker will fall to artillery shelling if you don't find a way to eliminate them rapidly. What you can do in this situation is place a few Howitzers nearby to "fight evil with evil" or send in light vehicles like a Battlemaster to deal with them. Beware also of anti-garrison units such as the Toxin Tractor and the Dragon Tank; the latter is a tough nut to crack and might finish the garrison off before the garrison in question even gets the chance to destroy it. Fortified Bunker (Fai's version) General Fai is a general specialized in infantry tactics. As such, he ordered his workers to build larger and better armored bunkers. Those fortified bunkers can shelter 6 footmen and are plated with thick steel on the plinth sides and on the rooftop. Since Fai's footmen can expect to spend longer guard shifts in bunkers than average, toilets and a common shower connected to pipes placed in front of the main entrance (perhaps to give better cover too) were also built to improve their comfort. General Leang liked Fai's improvements on the Bunker's size and decided to apply them on her own. She even managed to make her bunkers garrisonable by 8 footmen. However, when the Bunker is selected, only six unit slots are shown, so to make the 7th and 8th occupant exit, at least one more occupant must exit first before they can be ordered to. Assessment Pros: * Very cheap for a defensive structure (500$ for classical variant / 600$ for Fai's variant). * Power free. * Any type of infantry can garrison it. * Can shelter 4 infantries. The Fortified Bunker can shelter two more. * Tier one defence. Cons: * Can only attract fire when empty. * A filled bunker can be expensive and attract weapon strikes. * Fragile defensive structure (Fai's variant is slightly more durable however). * Very vulnerable to artillery. * Bunker Busters will be its occupants' worst nightmare. Gallery Occupied Bunkers.jpg|Fortified and Classic Bunkers when garrisoned Category:China Arsenals Category:China Structures Category:Defensive Structures